


Sharpest Knife

by DavidB1000



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Humor, Plot Twists, Sara and Ava Will Always Be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: After Sara breaks up with her, a very sad Ava gets a surprising visitor in her house.





	Sharpest Knife

Ava Sharpe was not usually one to get upset easily, but Sara breaking up with her because of being too damaged had hurt her deeply.  
Which was why she was currently sitting at the counter in her kitchen, frowning. She should do something to take her mind off of the problem, but every time she tried to concentrate on all the work she had brought home with her, she kept being distracted by memories of her and Sara.

A strangely familiar voice broke her out of her concentration. “Breaking up with you was the hardest thing I ever did. You and I both know though, that sometimes things like this simply cannot be changed. No matter how important it is to you or me.” 

Ava turned and saw Sara Lance, who looked slightly older and with a more haunted look, standing by her kitchen doorway.   
“I understand the idea behind fixed points in time, but how the hell is your past breakup with me a damn fixed point in time?” Ava frowned.

“I don't make the rules, Ava. But even I have to live by them, for the time being.” Sara spoke.

Ava looked down at the table and then back up at Sara. “This whole thing is a giant complicated mess.” 

“I am aware.” Sara said simply.

“And you know, I can't tell anyone about this, for obvious reasons, but honestly, I wish you could have at least warned me.” Ava frowned.

Sara shook her head. “No matter what I wanted, there simply was nothing I could have done.”   
“Really? I find that highly unlikely.” Ava grumbled.

“It doesn't matter how strong you think I am, or what you think I am capable of. I am not a God. I have a lot of power, Ava, but there are simply things I cannot do.” Sara spoke firmly.

“Alright. That's fair. I understand that. I just don't like it.” Ava spoke.

“I don't blame you for hating it. I would too. I simply wish there was another way, but there wasn't. Sara had to break up with you at this moment, which would create the reasoning behind many of her future choices, which all lead to one single moment in time. In 360 years.” Sara grinned.

“I am aware of where you're from, Mallus.” Ava spoke.

Sara grinned and her eyes flashed red. “I'm glad.”   
“Also, did anyone ever tell you your demon voice sounds like Walter Bishop from Fringe?” Ava asked.

“Yes, actually. That's who I based it on. If Zoom could have used Tony Todd, and Savitar used the voice of Jigsaw, why not be a bit contracting to them and pick a good guy. Sort of.” Sara chuckled.

"At least you'll love me." Ava frowned.  
Sara walked over and kissed her. "I always will. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> What? Mallus can't have emotions? :)  
> Very few entities, even evil are completely cut off from their emotions. Even Darkseid has them.  
> Mallus being a future version of Sara may be one heck of a weird twist, but honestly, I can see it, and it's the only way any theory of Ava working with Mallus would work, and some people have suggested that before.
> 
> Sara will always love Ava, no matter what happens.


End file.
